Saying goodbye
by woah.its'AIR
Summary: Breakup.Oneshot Songfic based on the song Saying Sorry by Hawthorne Heights.


**DISCLAIMER: **All characters you recognize or you THINK you recognize belong to JK Rowling.

His smile dissolved off his face as she turned away, her amber hair lashing out at the graying sky. Her words echoed in his ears and stabbed at his heart as he stared at her retreating figure. It's my life, she had said. She'd believed it from the start, and he had accepted it. But things weren't the way they were before – he was no longer meant to be part of her world.

_These colors will not change  
You change the way I see them_

She'd been his only lifeline, the color in his black and white world. He remembered the resentment he once felt towards the water, towards the fire and towards the world. Because they'd stolen his life. They stripped him of everything he loved – his parents, his sister, and his friends. But she'd come, and she planted love and joy in his heart. She showed him what it meant to live, to laugh, and to love. Things had changed. Her trust in him had died. She was walking away. _  
These words will fade  
When you explain why you hate them_

She once said that she hated "goodbyes", that she resented leaving, and that she would never walk away. Yet she was doing it. She was turning away. She was leaving him to survive on his own. _  
We are the same  
_

_  
She keeps repeating all that she needed  
She says she's right here, she seems so distant  
_She was kissing her promises goodbye. Until then, he never knew that she would lie. She was the type of girl that always kept her word, the type of girl that was always there. Her words killed him now. "I'll always be there for you," she'd said. She'd lied.

_  
Saying goodbye this time, the same old story  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry_

He hated her. Hated her for running away. Yet somehow, he couldn't help but notice the shadow of a tear gnawing at her face as she turned away.

Just a few last hours, we gotta make this count  
We're counting backwards

She had been everything to him. _  
(Just a few last hours, we gotta make this count)  
We're falling forwards._

She had never liked to say goodbye.

She keeps repeating all that she needed  
She says she's right here, she seems so distant

The wind whipped at her face as she broke out into a run. She needed to get away from him, and from the rest of the world. Her heart was being torn open bit by bit, and yet she had to do this. Emptiness was overtaking her. They were never meant to be.

And yet, it hurt so much.

_  
Saying goodbye this time, the same old story  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry  
_

He remembered how she'd wiped his tears away drop by drop when he'd stared into the Lake and questioned life. How she'd held his hand tightly when he'd cried out to God, asking why _he _had to survive the flood and the fire, and not his parents or his sister. He remembered how her very presence would give him the courage to carry on. How her gentle touch could bring the shadow of a smile upon his lips. Those tender hands, that once smoothed his greasy black hair, now caught her every tear. That amber hair, which once tickled his face as she'd leaned over him, now screamed to the heavens as raindrops met with the ground.

_  
Saying goodbye this time, the same old story  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry  
_The Dark Mark burned on his left arm, and he gently rubbed it. His future belonged to Voldemort, where it was safe. She was stupid for refusing to join him, stupid for turning away. He'd known from the start that he'd made the right choice; and yet, as he watched her retreating figure, it all felt so wrong.

_  
Saying sorry we're falling apart  
wish we knew this from the start  
Saying goodbye's the hardest part  
Wish we knew this from the start  
_He watched her bare feet grow muddy as the rain whipped at his face. He once thought he knew it all, but now he knew that everything he had once believed in was a lie. Why couldn't she understand? Why couldn't she see that this was what he needed to do? _Because **I'm **a "Mudblood"_, she had screamed. It wasn't about her, he had wanted to say. He loved her. But the words got caught in his throat and he stood there, helpless, as she walked away.

_  
Saying goodbye this time, the same old story  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry_

The rain melted that heavy weight upon her heart, and she ran. She ran faster than she'd ever had before, faster than she'd ever thought was possible. She ran away from the Lake, away from her heart, away from _him_, and when she had run her fill, she collapsed into the mud, her vision blurred by tears.

And as she looked back,_  
Saying goodbye this time, the same old story  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry  
_There he stood.

_  
Saying goodbye this time, this time  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry_

A lone figure in the rain.

* * *

Comments? Suggestions? 

I haven't written Fanfic in a long time, so your advice is highly appreciated xD.

AiR


End file.
